Rien qu'à lui
by LemonStreet
Summary: Akashi Seijuuro est l'un des plus grand homme d'affaires du Japon. Il force le respect à quiconque se trouve sur son passage, même aux plus grandes images qu'abritait ce monde, jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse la rencontre du jeune Kuroko Tetsuya. Une fascination pour le jeune homme monte alors en Akashi. Il le veut. Rien qu'à lui.
1. Rien qu'à lui: Chapitre 1

Salut tout le monde :) Je sors cette première partie d'un Twoo-Shot parce que...bah...c'est pour vous quoi xD Donc j'aimerai tout de suite vous prévenir, c'est assez...osé hein ^^' vous êtes prévenu(e)s, je veux pas me retrouvée à payer les frais de votre hospitalisation x)

Disclamer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, j'ai beau essayé de soudoyer Tadatoshi Fujimaki pour me les donner, j'ai toujours pas de réponse xD

Paring: AkaKuro (vive le AkaKuro !)

Rating: Je mets facilement M xD

Comme toujours, comme nous sommes deux, nous nous partageons la tâche: c'est ma très chère Lemon qui a fait le lemon à la fin et... j'attends toujours la deuxième partie justement ! :/ donc harcelez la pour qu'elle fasse la suite du lemon (histoire que je finisse ce TS)

J'ai relus vite fait tout ça tout ça...donc j'espère que c'est bon ^^

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Akashi Seijuuro était l'un des plus grand homme d'affaires. Il forçait le respect à quiconque se trouvant sur son passage, même aux plus grandes images qu'abritait ce monde.

Les plus jeunes tenaient à lui serrer la main, tandis que les adultes faisaient tout pour passer ne serait-ce qu'une nuit avec lui et les plus vieux présentaient des promesses de mariage afin de l'obtenir comme gendre.

Chaque côté de son caractère semblait positif aux yeux de tous. Il avait tout, le pouvoir et l'autorité qui allait avec, l'argent, un physique que même Apollon pouvait envier, ainsi qu'une popularité digne des plus grands acteurs Hollywoodiens.

Son corps était plus que correct, un peu plus grand que la moyenne avec une masse de muscles ni trop voluptueuse ni trop inexistante. Son paraissait bien proportionné et en bon état. Sa peau avait une couleur parfaite, pas trop claire, pas trop foncée par rapport à ses cheveux dont la ressemblance semblait correspondre à des pétales de roses rouges, lisses et doux au touché. Son nez et sa bouche étaient bien dessinés, leur ligne traçaient les bonnes courbes où il le fallait.

Mais le plus important restait ses yeux, l'un jaune et l'autre rouge, ses pupilles étaient envoûtantes. Aucune colombes ne pouvaient échapper de cette cage, son sourire était là pour en fermer la porte.

Sauf qu'un jour comme celui-ci, Akashi n'avait pas l'envie de sourire. Il relu son emploi du temps encore une fois, non pas pour le mémoriser, mais plutôt pour voir si un certain rendez-vous n'allait pas disparaître. Malheureusement le nom de Kuroko ne disparaissait pas de cette fiche qui constituait son emplois du temps.

Ce nom était celui de son concurrent.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux avant de soupirer. Ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous afin de trouver un accord commun pour engager Kise Ryota, une grande vedette de show-biz, dans leur boîte.

Son costume de prêt-à-porte élégant en soie le mettais à l'aise. Pas trop serré ni spécialement strict. Il était simple, noir avec une chemise blanche en dessous du blazer, dont l'extrémité des manches étaient en cuir d'agneaux. L'ensemble semblait fait sur mesure et parfaitement bien coupé. Un costume pour les moment où il n'y avait rien à faire, comme maintenant.

Assis sur la banquette arrière de sa limousine, l'homme d'affaire se servit un verre d'eau frais avant qu'une fine main, décorée de vernis à ongle et d'une alliance en diamants bruts, ne se dépose sur sa cuisse.

 **"-Tu n'as pas l'air bien Seijuuro."**

La jeune femme avait de magnifiques cheveux blonds, bouclés et aux merveilleux reflets. Ses yeux couleurs émeraudes scrutèrent l'homme face à elle. Son mascara intensifia son regard tandis qu'elle s'humecta ses lèvres rouge grâce au maquillage. Elle portait une mini-robe moulante sans manches, noire à paillettes accompagné d'escarpins vernis rouges.

Elle s'approcha d'Akashi pour l'embrasser et pris une des mains de l'homme pour la diriger sur ses fesses moulées par la robe.

 **"-Tu veux te détendre ?"** _Continua-t-elle._

L'homme d'affaires la regarda de son air supérieur avant de sourire.

 **"-Assieds toi face à moi."**

Sa maîtresse fut dans l'obéissance totale. Akashi le savait, il avait tout. Rien ni personne ne lui échappait.

 **"-J'aime quand tu me donne des ordres...** _S'excita la femme._

 **-Tais-toi."**

Le jeune homme inséra deux doigts dans la voie buccale de la blonde.

 **"-Lin, tu es pourtant mariée."**

Ladite Lin ne releva pas et suça les doigts de son amant. Le rouge lui ordonna de se relever pendant qu'il enlevait les tissus qui le gênait, la jeune femme écarta les jambes et son sous-vêtement, s'asseyant sur le penis de l'homme, ils firent de violents aller et retour, se dépêchant de terminer leur petit jeu, après tout, c'était seulement pour que la journée commence bien.

En effet, la journée s'était réellement bien passée, Akashi obtint plusieurs réponses favorables à ses entretiens et il avait couché avec deux de ses employés, en plus de sa maîtresse. Il était donc des plus détendu pour faire face à son concurrent.

Il ajusta son deux-pièces de satin rouges aux motifs ondulés en soie, une chemise bleue claire simple et efficace où ornait une cravate en cuire noire. Son pantalon était aussi en satin rouge et ses chaussures simples mais élégantes caquaient au sol de leur talon.

C'est ainsi vêtu que l'homme d'affaire entra dans le restaurant où se déroulerait le rendez-vous. Un serveur l'amena à la table occupé par Shoya Kuroko, son adversaire en affaires. Le rouge fronça les sourcils à la vue d'une personne inconnue, plus jeune que son concurrent.

 **"-Akashi... "**

Le plus mûr se leva et serra la main de l'interpellé puis dirigea son membre sur l'épaule de l'autre personne présente, qui s'était aussi levé.

 **"-Je te présente Tetsuya Kuroko, mon fils.**

 **-Enchanté, Akashi-kun."** _Fit le plus jeune en une courbette polis_

Le susnommé hocha simplement la tête, encore intrigué par ce garçon. Il le regarda de haut en bas, Kuroko avait des cheveux turquoises et des yeux d'un bleu profond, une peau blanche et laiteuse, on aurait pu croire à une poupée de cire. Il était frêle mais pas maigrelet, sa musculature était plus fine que la sienne et il semblait plus jeune que lui aussi. Quand on prenait chaque élément à part, tout était magnifique et hypnotisant. Pourtant, quand on regardait Kuroko dans son ensemble il paraissait...vide et simple. Mais Akashi trouvait cette simplicité adorable, voir attirante.

Le rouge n'écoutais qu'à moitié les dires de son aîné, obnubilé par l'adolescent. Il voulait découvrir ce qu'il se trouvait derrière ces vêtement élégant. Son costume noir avait de petites rayures blanches pour motif, la chemise en dessous était grise qui rendait le contraste entre le l'ensemble noir et les couleurs pâles moins violent.

Quand son concurrent se leva, Akashi lui lança un regard interrogatif:

 **"-Excusez moi, je reviens."** _Répondit-il_

Les deux plus jeune le regardèrent partir, en le perdant de vue quand une vague de cinq personne le couvrirent pour s'installer à leur table.

L'homme d'affaire se mit à détailler l'endroit: des lustres aux lumières chaleureuses qui accentuaient le rouge des murs et des sièges en velours, les tables, les pieds des chaises et les contours de leur dossier étaient en marbre. Le sol était un damier.

 **"-Quel âge avez-vous ?** _Demanda son homologue._

 **-Vingt-quatre. Et toi ?**

 **-Dix-neuf ans. Dites-moi, pourquoi avoir pris un costume neuf pour ce rendez-vous.**

 **-Car c'est une rencontre importante.**

 **-Pourtant, vous n'avez pas pris la peine de vous coiffer.**

 **-C'est exact. Je n'en ai simplement pas le besoin.**

 **-Vous êtes narcissique.**

 **-Réaliste plutôt."**

Leur regard s'accrochèrent pendant un long moment qui, en réalité, n'était pas si long. Une minute tout au plus.

 **"-En tout cas, vous ne faites pas d'effort pour les autres.**

 **-En partit. Si je n'en ai pas besoin, je n'en fait pas.**

 **-Sauf au lit."**

Akashi tiqua, ce gosse l'étonnait. C'était rare qu'un humain ne réussisse à le surprendre. Il afficha un sourire, sauf que cet enfant n'avait pas totalement raison.

 **"-Si j'ordonne, ils obéissent.**

 **-"Ils" ?**

 **-Mes amants, mes maîtresses, ou ce que l'on appel plus communément "plan cul" chez les plus jeunes.**

 **-Aujourd'hui, il semblerait que vous en ayez eut plusieurs.**

 **-Comme toujours.**

 **-C'est écœurant.**

 **-C'est la réponse d'un gamin encore vierge que j'ai là.**

 **-Je le suis encore et je n'en suis pas honteux."**

Le père du jeune garçon revint aussitôt pendant que Akashi jubilait intérieurement, ce gosse vierge était mignon, intéressant et pas spécialement bête. Sauf qu'il restait un problème: son père.

Leur affaire prit fin quelques heures plus tard. Le père Kuroko finançait les projets du jeune talent qu'ils avaient repéré: Kise Ryota, et Akashi lui donnait cinquante pour cent du revenu.

Les trois hôtes se levèrent et se saluèrent. À son grand étonnement, le jeune Kuroko ne partît pas en compagnie de son père.

Cette journée était vraiment des plus agréables !

Le rouge monta dans sa limousine noire et brillante et ordonna à son chauffeur de suivre le bleuté. Il faisait froid et sombre à l'extérieur. Alors l'homme d'affaire ne tarda pas à l'inviter.

 **"-Tu ne devrais pas rester seul dehors, c'est dangereux.**

 **-Je sais, mais c'est bien plus dangereux d'être avec vous.** _Répondit-il malicieusement._

 **-Tu as peur de moi ?**

 **-Vous me faites penser à un diable.**

 **-Un diable ?**

 **-Un diable. Mais d'un côté, vous n'êtes pas totalement mauvais.**

 **-Sans doute, tu peux donc monter sans crainte."**

C'est en lâchant un magnifique soupire de résignation que le jeune garçon prude se laissa tenter. Il s'installa aux côtés d'Akashi, qui le regardait, victorieux.

 **"-Dis moi Tetsuya..."**

L'interpellé leva la tête, lui signifiant qu'il était toute ouïe.

 **"-Pourquoi n'es-tu pas rentré avec ton père ?**

 **-J'ai mon propres appartement.**

 **-Très bien, je t'y dépose donc."**

Le turquoise donna son adresse au chauffeur, adresse que le rouge s'empressa de retenir.

Akashi se trouvait étrange de tourner autours de quelqu'un comme ça. De penser à cette personne comme il le faisait. Il avait toujours tout eu quand il le voulait. Et pourtant, ce garçon lui résistait. Le rouge ne pouvait pas nier que ça lui plaisait, mais d'un autre côté il avait un sale arrière-goût de défaite. Voilà pourquoi, il se devait de remporter cette conquête, ce trophée, le fils de son concurrent à qui il pourrait même faire du chantage si il gagnait.

Le trajet, exécuté en silence, s'arrêta au moment où le chauffeur le leur annonça. Le plus jeune salua alors son aîné et amorça un geste afin d'ouvrir la portière. Le bleuté stoppa sa démonstration pour tourner la tête vers son hôte.

 **"-Vous prendrez bien un verre ?"**

Cette question posée ne fit que rendre plus joyeux le propriétaire de la voiture dans laquelle ils étaient.

 **"-Volontiers."**

Le rouge avait alors suivit Kuroko jusqu'à son appartement bien situé, sois dit en passant. Le bleuté ouvrit la porte et laissa son invité pénétrer chez lui. Akashi remarqua bien vite que le couloir où il avait atterri était le centre de l'appartement. Il y avait un tapis rouge à l'entrée, un porte manteau encastré dans le mur, à sa droite, un miroir en longueur juste à côté et une grande plante en face. La première porte à droite laissait place à un cagibi remplit de babioles, celle juste en face un grand salon aux ton chaleureux avec une table basse en verre entre l'écran plat, qui reposait sur un meuble en chêne avec de grands tiroirs, et le canapé en cuir brun. À la gauche de la télé reposait une petite bibliothèque. Sur le côté il y avait une porte coulissante ramenant sur un balcon, vide mais bien entretenu, et en face une table en marbre pour manger, avec les chaises qui allaient avec. Deux autres portes ornaient le salon, l'une ramené de nouveau dans le couloir et l'autre dans la cuisine. Des carreaux blancs impeccables, voilà comment on pouvait la décrire. Après tout, le reste n'était qu'un four et gazinière en plus d'un frigo et un micro-onde posé sur entre le lavabo et le four qui étaient reliés. Puis encore une porte qui donnait de nouveau dans le couloir. Du même côté que le cagibi se trônait la porte de la chambre du jeune garçon.

Celle-ci était à son image.

Des rideaux marrons sur la fenêtre en face de la porte, le lit au milieu du mur à droite, et qui prenait l'espace de la salle, les draps étaient blancs et la table de nuit sur la gauche aussi tandis que l'armoire à vêtement à gauche était en bois.

Sans savoir pourquoi, Akashi aimait déjà cet appartement. C'était un bon lieu pour voler la dignité et le fils de son concurrent.

Le turquoise l'installa dans le salon, sur le fauteuil.

 **"-Je vous sers quoi ?**

 **-Un thé si possible.**

 **-À cette heure là ?**

 **-J'ai beaucoup de travail, il faut que je me maintienne éveillé."**

Kuroko hocha alors la tête et partit chercher la boisson à son invité. ce n'est que dix minutes plus tard qu'il revint, un plateau d'argent en main, simple, brillant sous l'éclairage de la lumière. Deux verre y trônaient, l'un petit en cristalle et orné de motifs ondulatoires sans réelle formes dorés, l'autre simple. Un verre d'eau.

 **"** **-De l'eau ?**

 **-Je n'aime pas vraiment les sodas.** _Répondit du tac au tac le plus jeune._

 **-La vue est belle sur le balcon ?**

 **-Assez."**

Le jeune homme se leva et Akashi le suivit sur le balcon. Le bleuté observait le ciel étoilé, les yeux perdus dans le vague, les lèvres tordues en une moue imperceptible que le rouge remarqua malgré tout. Une furieuse envie de fondre sur cette bouche enfantine pour la dévorer, la voire se tordre de plaisir et de douleur, naquit en lui. Il observa le corps du plus jeune de haut en bas, s'arrêtant sur ses joues si pâles, son cou si délicat, sa peau si blanche, ses poignets si fins.

 **"- Dis-moi Tetsuya, es-tu en couple ?"** _demanda-t-il en s'adossant nonchalamment à la ramparde._

L'intéressé de détourna de sa contemplation pour lui faire face, l'air intrigué.

 **"- Non, pas encore.**

 **\- Parfait."**

Akashi glissa lentement vers Kuroko, un sourire dangereux sur les lèvres et se planta devant lui.

 **"- Donc personne ne t'a jamais touché ?**

 **\- Non, personne. Mais pourquoi cette question ?"**

Le rouge ne répondit pas tout de suite et plaça ses mains de part et d'autre du corps du bleuté, lui bloquant toutes issues.

 **"- Car le contraire m'aurait dérangé, je dois t'avouer.**

 **\- A… Akashi-kun ?"**

L'homme d'affaire leva lentement la main et se mit à caresser doucement la chevelure couleur ciel de Kuroko qui tressaillit. Ce dernier se sentit rougir et baissa les yeux, gêné par la proximité du rouge.

 _Adorable._

Le bleuté s'apprêtait à le repousser lorsque celui-ci s'arrêta et empoigna fermement ses cheveux pour lui tirer violemment la tête en arrière. Tetsuya lâcha un couinement de surprise et Akashi en profita pour s'emparer de ses lèvres dans un baiser sauvage. Sans douceur, il fit glisser sa langue contre celle du bleuté, plongeant plus profondément pour sentir, goûter, dévorer.

 _Exquis._

Kuroko, après un temps de pause, commença à se débattre et essaya de rompre ce baiser non désiré mais l'homme d'affaire l'en empêcha en glissant violemment sa main sur sa nuque pour le garder contre sa bouche. Le bleuté se mit à frapper faiblement le torse musclé du rouge qui n'y prêta même pas attention, trop occupé à profiter du baiser. Après ce qui sembla être une éternité à Tetsuya, Akashi s'écarta enfin, le laissant reprendre son souffle. Il garda cependant sa main appuyée contre la nuque du bleuté, l'obligeant à rester près de lui.

 **"- Délicieux."** _souffla le rouge en ricanant._

Sans attendre, il glissa une main sous la chemise de Kuroko qui essaya de reculer mais la main du rouge le bloqua dans son mouvement.

 **"- A… Arrêtez… Akashi-kun !"** _s'écria le bleuté en se tortillant vainement._

Il avait une peau très douce, réalisa l'homme d'affaires, sourd aux supplications de ce dernier, sa main remontant le long de ses côtes. L'ombre respira alors un grand coup, tandis que le rouge s'attaquait à un de ses tétons et lui donna un puissant coup de pied dans le ventre.

 _Surprenant._

L'homme d'affaire le lâcha brusquement et se plia en deux tandis que sa proie s'enfuyait vers le salon.

Partir. Il devait partir d'ici. Tout de suite ! Il se précipita vers la porte, elle n'était plus très loin, encore quelque pas ! Il saisit la poignée quand soudain, quelque chose attrapa le col de sa chemise et le tira violemment en arrière. Il tomba douloureusement à terre et releva la tête, rencontrant les yeux hétérochromes d'Akashi.

 **"- Tetsuya…"** _lança celui-ci en lui jetant un regard qui lui glaça le sang._

Le concerné se mit à reculer, faisant mine de se relever, mais l'homme d'affaire ne lui en laissa pas le temps et en un instant se précipita sur lui. Il lui attrapa les cheveux et le tira sans ménagement vers la chambre. Kuroko se débattit, griffant la main qui agrippait fermement sa chevelure, donnant des coups de pieds qui ne rencontrèrent que le vide, s'accrochant à tous les objets qu'il avait sous la main, mais rien ne semblait être capable d'arrêter Akashi en cet instant. Il le traîna par terre et ouvrit la porte de la chambre avant de le jeter violemment sur le lit. Il verrouilla la serrure et vint se placer au-dessus du bleuté, qui n'avait pas eu le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste. Kuroko essaya une nouvelle fois de le repousser mais le rouge attrapa vivement ses poignets d'une seule main et les plaqua au-dessus de sa tête, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Un sourire pervers sur le visage, l'homme d'affaires sortit de sa poche une paire de menottes (c'est bien connu, tout le monde se balade avec ça dans sa poche) qui eut tôt fait d'affoler le bleuté. Il se débattit de toutes ses forces sous le corps du rouge, tentant de lui faire lâcher prise, mais ses efforts furent vains et Akashi vint menotter ses poignets à la rambarde du lit.

 _Excitant._

Le bleuté essaya de tirer dessus mais rien à faire, elles étaient beaucoup trop solides pour lui. L'ombre commença à trembler, la peur se reflétant dans ses yeux innocents. Trop innocents, songea l'homme d'affaires. Celui-ci l'observa un instant, se délectant de la vue du corps frêle complètement à sa merci avant de plonger son visage dans cou pour inspirer son parfum. C'était doux, sucré, vanillé, addictif. S'enivrant de son odeur, il commença à lécher la clavicule du bleuté, lui arrachant un gémissement, et usa de ses lèvres et ses dents pour laisser derrière lui une marque violette, contrastant avec la pâleur de sa peau. Il regarda de nouveau le visage de Kuroko et aperçut ses yeux céruléens briller, comme sur le point de pleurer. Le sourire d'Akashi s'élargit et il vint mordre son cou, cette fois jusqu'au sang, se délectant de son cri de douleur.

 **"- Je vais te baiser,"** _souffla crûment l'homme d'affaires dans l'oreille de l'ombre qui étouffa un sanglot._

Il lécha le liquide pourpre s'écoulant de la plaie, faisant frissonner le soumis qui se débattit, s'entêtant à secouer ses mains.

 **"- Je vais te baiser jusqu'à tu ne puisses plus bouger sans penser à moi."**

Il glissa ses mains sous la chemise de Tetsuya et la lui arracha brusquement, faisant apparaître son torse imberbe. Prit d'une envie incontrôlable de souiller cette peau si blanche, Akashi se pencha pour y imprimer un nouveau suçon violacé.

 **"- N… Non… Akashi… Akashi-kun ! Détachez-moi !"** _supplia alors Kuroko en tirant sur ses menottes, tremblant comme une feuille._

Le regard du rouge d'assombrit soudainement. Sans prévenir, il gifla sèchement le bleuté qui lâcha un cri de surprise et de douleur.

 **"- Je ne t'ai pas autorisé à parler, Tetsuya.** _lança froidement Akashi._

 **\- M… Mais je … ah !"**

L'homme d'affaires avait de nouveau giflé Kuroko. Il ôta sa cravate pour le bâillonner avec tandis que de lourdes larmes roulaient sur les joues pâles de l'ombre, lui donnant un air terriblement vulnérable. Il attrape de nouveau ses cheveux, l'obligeant à lui dévoiler son cou pour le mordre encore et encore, tout le long jusqu'à son épaule. Ses cris, étouffés par le bâillon, le rendirent plus désirable que jamais. Akashi fit glisser ses mains le long de ses flancs, prenant son temps pour caresser son torse. Surprenant le bleuté, il prit l'un de ses tétons en bouche, mordillant, suçotant, procurant au bleuté une sensation irrésistible malgré lui. Il lâcha un gémissement, étouffé par son bâillon tandis que l'homme d'affaires s'attaquait au deuxième téton, commençant déjà à durcir. Agrippant le pantalon du plus jeune, le rouge le fit glisser lentement le long de ses jambes jusqu'à le lui retirer, puis fit de même avec son boxer, le laissant complètement nu.

 _Magnifique._

Le bleuté se recroquevilla, tentant de se dissimuler et baissa le regard, rouge de honte. Ses longs cils dissimulant son regard innocent baigné de larmes, son bâillon improvisé retenant ses gémissements si excitants, ses joues si douces rosies par la gêne, son cou fin marqué de plusieurs morsures d'où s'écoulait du sang frais, son torse pâle, blanc comme la neige, souillé par divers suçons, ses jambes frêles tentant de dissimuler son membre à demi-érigé, tout cet ensemble rendait fou Akashi. Ce corps magnifique… rien qu'à lui.

* * *

Pas trop trauma' ? Parce que sinon, y a une suite (normalement...) :D


	2. Rien qu'à lui: Chapitre 2

Saluut! Pardon, pardon, pardon, pour le retard, je sais que c'est horrible d'attendre la suite d'un début de lemon, alors merci d'être toujours là! Onaka m'a (beaucoup) engueulé parce que je mettais trop de temps et je m'en excuse une nouvelle fois. Et aussi: merci pour toutes les review, je suis émue! Sérieux, comme c'est mon premier lemon, ça fait un truc, vous voyez? Bref, je vous laisse avec la suite et fin de "Rien qu'à lui" :) Lemonade.

* * *

Il souleva sa jambe fine et la parcouru de baisers, partant de sa cheville et descendant jusqu'à l'intérieur de sa cuisse qu'il lécha sensuellement en prenant soin d'éviter son entre-jambes. Alors qu'il s'aventurait un peu trop près du membre frémissant, il sentit Kuroko frissonner malgré lui. Relevant la tête, Akashi lui lança un sourire mauvais.

\- Tu n'es pas consentant mais tu bandes quand même. Tu pourrais te taper n'importe qui en fait, petite traînée.

Et sans attendre une quelconque réaction de sa part, il mordit à pleine dent dans l'intérieur tendre de sa cuisse. Il sentit le sang emplir sa bouche tandis que le turquoise criait de douleur et agitait les jambes, que le rouge plaqua fermement sur le lit sans desserrer son emprise.

Après avoir estimé sa morsure assez profonde, il s'écarta de la blessure et remonta vers le visage de Kuroko, à quatre pattes au-dessus de son corps frêle. Plongeant son regard hétérochrome dans celui ciel du plus jeune, il lécha ostensiblement ses lèvres tachées de sang en souriant avant de plonger une nouvelle fois sa tête dans son cou. Au lieu de le marquer une nouvelle fois à l'épaule, il vint lécher, mordiller son lobe d'oreille, faisant gémir le turquoise qui ne se débattait presque plus. Après l'avoir suffisamment malmené, il observa le visage innocent du bleuté. Il avait les yeux mi-clos, partagé entre la douleur et le plaisir, ses joues étaient désormais écarlates et un filet de salive s'échappait de son bâillon qu'Akashi décida enfin de lui enlever. Les lèvres roses de Kuroko s'entrouvrirent comme pour dire quelque chose mais le rouge ne leur en laissa pas le temps et s'en empara brusquement une nouvelle fois. Leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent, l'homme d'affaires plongea sa langue dans la bouche de Tetsuya et vint caresser la sienne sans douceur avant de venir mordiller sa lèvre inférieure, lui arrachant un énième gémissement. Il s'écarta et, avant que le turquoise n'ait eu le temps de reprendre son souffle, plongea trois doigts dans la cavité buccale de ce dernier, l'étouffant presque.

\- Lèche, intima le roux.

Le bleuté gémit mais n'osa pas opposer de résistance et humidifia timidement les membres, enroulant sa langue autour, les yeux fermés, trop gêné pour affronter le regard perçant d'Akashi. Ce dernier explorait la bouche de Kuroko dans tous les recoins, ses doigts caressant l'intérieur de ses joues, jouant avec sa langue, plongeant le plus profondément au fond de sa gorge, les réflexes nauséeux du turquoise ayant cessé de fonctionner depuis bien longtemps. Quand il les jugea assez humides, il retira ses doigts et les descendit très lentement vers l'antre de Tetsuya, se délectant de la peur dans le regard de ce dernier qui guettait l'inexorable descente des intrus vers son bas-ventre. Le plus jeune baissa la tête, terrifié et honteux, ne laissant plus à Akashi le loisir de guetter ses expressions. Saisissant son menton entre ses longs doigts fins, il lui releva le visage de force tandis que de l'autre main, sans prévenir, il insérait un doigt dans son intimité, vite suivit d'un second puis d'un troisième. Sans le quitter des yeux et ne lâchant pas son menton pour voir son visage, le rouge mit en mouvement ses doigts qui déclenchèrent des gémissements involontaires de la part du bleuté. L'homme d'affaires bougea soudainement ses doigts de façon plus aléatoire, moins douce, et les enfonça jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus aller plus loin. En même temps, il s'approcha du visage de Tetsuya pour lui mordiller son lobe d'oreille. Les couinements qui lui répondirent ne firent que l'exciter davantage. Il le voulait. Maintenant.

Il se débarrassa de sa veste et de sa chemise dans un geste souple, dévoilant son torse entretenu, ricanant devant le regard autant terrifié qu'appréciateur que lui lança Kuroko. Il déboucla hâtivement sa ceinture et bientôt, son pantalon, ainsi que son boxer, vinrent rejoindre le reste de ses vêtements. Il souleva les jambes fines du bleuté, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres, lorsque la voix de Tetsuya se fit entendre.

\- Akashi… kun…

Le rouge releva les yeux, étonné, et se figea quand il aperçut le visage du plus jeune, qu'il observa comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Une de ses joues était plus rouge que l'autre et portait encore la trace de sa main, son front était recouvert de sueur et ses lèvres rougies par les baisers fiévreux qu'il avait eu à subir, mais ce qui marqua le plus Akashi, ce fut ses yeux. Baignés de larmes, d'un bleu pur comme le ciel, habités par de la peur, bien sûr, mais pas une autre émotion qu'Akashi n'avait jamais remarquée avant. De la pitié. Purement et simplement. Comme s'il savait qu'au moment où Akashi passerait le point de non-retour, il ça serait lui qui perdrait autant sa dignité que son humanité. Le regard de Tetsuya semblait le sonder comme il avait l'habitude de le faire aux autres, il se sentit mis à nu, sans défense. Comment ce petit être trouvait encore la force de penser aux autres alors qu'il allait se faire… _Mon Dieu. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_

Akashi cligna des yeux, comme s'il venait de se réveiller et les ancra dans ceux du bleuté. Lentement, il se pencha vers le Kuroko et, avec une douceur qui les surprit tous les deux, déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, tendrement, chastement. Il releva les bras pour détacher les menottes du sommet du lit, mais pas des poignets du bleuté, qui restèrent liées avant d'approfondir le baiser, langoureusement. Tetsuya, ne sachant comment réagir, passa timidement ses mains attachées autour des épaules d'Akashi et commença à répondre au baiser rempli d'excuses du rouge. Les mains de ce-dernier descendirent le long des côtes du plus jeune et s'empressèrent de réanimer son érection. Kuroko lâcha un gémissement, étouffé par les lèvres de l'homme d'affaires, tandis que celui-ci accélérait le mouvement. Le roue se détacha enfin et passa les jambes du bleuté sur ses épaules. Ils ne se dirent aucun mot, tout s'échangea dans leur regard. Après un accord visuel, Akashi commença lentement à pénétrer Tetsuya, lui arrachant une grimace de douleur, vite suivi d'un léger couinement. Le rouge ne se stoppa cependant que lorsqu'il fut totalement à l'intérieur. Il lâcha un soupir de contentement. Le bleuté était si chaud, si étroit, s'il ne se dépêchait pas vite de lui donner un quelconque signal, cette fois, il ne s'arrêterait pas. Signal qui arriva heureusement bien vite, par un léger mouvement de hanche de la part du plus jeune. Le rouge se retira alors puis s'enfonça à nouveau, profondément dans la si délicieuse chaleur.

\- Ah ! Aka… Akashi-kun ! cria Kuroko, des larmes, de plaisir cette fois, recommençant à tomber de ses yeux bleus ciels.

Le rouge ne répondit rien et se mit à faire de violent va-et-viens dans l'antre de Tetsuya, heurtant ce point si sensible qui fit hurler de plaisir le plus jeune. Akashi perdit alors la tête et ne retint plus ses mouvements, s'enfonçant toujours plus violemment dans le bleuté. Le mélange des bruits de claquements de cuisses contre les fesses de Kuroko, des cris et des râles de plaisir renforçait l'aspect érotique de l'échange. Dans un dernier coup de reins, violent et profond, ils vinrent ensembles et tombèrent sur le matelas, les mains jointes de Tetsuya toujours autour de ses épaules.

\- A… ka… shi… kun… souffla Tetsuya avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, ayant pour dernière image les yeux hétérochromes d'Akashi ancrés dans les siens, éclairés d'une étrange lueur qu'il n'eut pas le temps d'identifier.

Le rouge observa le petit corps épuisé devant lui et détacha enfin ses mains. Il le couvrit avec une couverture et disposa ses vêtements sur une chaise. Il se rhabilla silencieusement et s'approcha une nouvelle fois du bleuté. Il déposa un baiser abominablement tendre sur son front et souffla :

\- Pardonne-moi, Tetsuya. Adieu.

Il jeta un dernier regard à Kuroko et sortit de la pièce. Une porte qui s'ouvre. Un claquement retentissant. Puis plus rien. Juste la respiration paisible de Kuroko Tetsuya.

* * *

Et voilà :) J'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous a plu! Un peu triste comme fin, mais Onaka et moi voulions qu'Akashi reste comme il est: indépendant et solitaire. Mais peut-être que sa rencontre avec Kuroko l'aura changé... Qui sait?

A bientôt pour une nouvelle fic! Lemonade.


End file.
